On Tuesday, Christopher walked to a school supply store around noon and, after browsing for 20 minutes, decided to buy a notebook for $1.22. Christopher handed the salesperson $2.46 for his purchase. How much change did Christopher receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Christopher received, we can subtract the price of the notebook from the amount of money he paid. The amount Christopher paid - the price of the notebook = the amount of change Christopher received. ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Christopher received $1.24 in change.